I WANT TO BELIEVE Cap 12 OBTENIENDO LOS ELEMENTOS
by Enigma-X-Azul-Celeste
Summary: LA aventura de obtener los elementos de cada Combo niños... y algo mas que sucede al final... muy emocionante sobre todo porque sucede algo que no nos esperabamos


_**DISCLAIMER**__: Disclaimer: Los Combo niños y sus personajes por ley, no me pertenecen, mas que a Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle, sus creadores, al usarlos en este relato no significa que quiera sacar provecho de ello…. Solo Cinza es de mi propiedad y Leo le pertenece a Azul y Serio 1…. Sin embargo: Serio, Azul, Paco y Pilar además de sus maestres, aunque tengan dueños, nos pertenece a sus fans, quienes los queremos de corazón, ¿no creen?, yo si._

_**DETALLES**__: _

_**Idea original**__: Azul y Serio 1._

_**Adaptación**__: Azul Celeste_

_**Guión**__: Azul y Serio 1, y Azul Celeste_

_**Archivado**__: VIERNES 21 DE AGOSTO DEL 2009_

_**Publicado**__: según el Fanfiction…_

_NOTA DE AUTOR.- Hola… solo una cosa les pido.. UN REVIEW… les suplico… un reviwe…jejeje….._

_Capitulo 12.- La obtención de Los cinco elementos…_

_- Debemos entrar… ahora…- dijo Pilar… todos entramos… en aquella misteriosa pirámide… de repente… se queda todo en oscuridad…_

_-¿Que sucede?…-dijo Azul… cuando la entrada se cerró de forma repentina con una pared de piedra… dejándonos en penumbras… _

_-¡no puedo ver mas allá de mi nariz!.- dice Paco_

_- no se separen - dice Leo…- solo tómense de las manos y no se alejen… Cinza… tu podrás guiarnos entre la oscuridad…_

_- con todo gusto… - dice ella mientras avanza hacia delante…pero de pronto… vemos una luz que se dirige hacia nosotros… una voz sale de esa luz…._

_- Soy Kaman Ek, divino conocido como la estrella del norte, Sé a que vienen, si quieren obtener cada uno un elemento, deberán llegar hasta la cima de la pirámide, pero primero tienen que lograr pasar por cada nivel donde existe un divino al que deberán vencer par poder llegar hasta la cima - dijo la voz… en seguida toma una forma humanoide, era un divino cuya piel era muy blanca que parecía brillar… enseguida comenzó a irradiar luz, como una estrella…_

_-¡Un momento!… ¿tenemos que vencer a cada divino que aparezca, mientras subimos y avanzamos?- pregunta Azul, al escuchar lo que ese divino les dijo…_

_- Así como oíste, Mortal, ¡primero tienen que vencerme a mí!- dijo Kaman Ek y en ese momento… de su cuerpo irradió mas luz… todos tuvimos que cerrar los ojos ante tal incandescencia, pues nos lastimaba la vista… todos excepto Cinza..._

_- ¿Que haremos para vencerlo?- pregunta Paco…_

_- ¿y si escondemos el recibo de la luz?, si no la paga a lo mejor le cortan la electricidad y se apaga.- dice pilar haciendo un broma…_

_- solo hay una forma de vencerlo… luz contra luz… - dice Azul…_

_- no – dice paco--- mejor.. ¡Luz contra fuerza…!- grita mientras intenta golpearlo con un salto de martelo… pero por el brillo no vio con exactitud donde se encontraba… y no pudo llegar muy lejos…._

_- ja,ja,ja, chicos ineptos… es lo mejor que pueden hacer?... que pasaría si aumento mas el brillo????- dice incrementando mucho mas la luminosidad… empezamos a sentir como la temperatura del lugar donde estamos empieza a subir rápidamente y comenzamos a sentir calor… pronto ni los ojos cerrados nos eran de gran ayuda…_

_- ya se…¿Recuerdan cuando enfrentamos a transparencia?- preguntó Azul a los demás… _

_- Si… pero esa vez, no podíamos verlo, ahora no podemos ni verlo con esa luz tan fuerte - respondió Pilar… poniéndose a espaldas del divino… para que su luz no le diera directo a los ojos_

_- Hagamos lo mismo, un capoeirista se guía por lo que sabe, no por lo que ve…- les dice Azul que tenía una idea… espero que funcione… la luz rebota… contra los objetos reflejantes… y si es un espejo… mucho mejor… busquen algo con que reflejar la luz…._

_- ¿como ése espejo?… - dice Pilar señalando hacia una pared…_

_- ¡Perfecto! Solo hay que… hacer que dirigir la luz hacia los ojos del divino y…listo- dice Azul mientras Paco, Leo y Serio tratan de dirigir el espejo hacia los ojos del divino…_

_-¡¡¡Mis ojos!!!- grita el divino quien recibió su propia luz a través de ese espejo… se debilita y disminuye algo de su resplandor… lo suficiente para que puedan resistirlo_

_-¡Miren!, ¡es el tótem de Azul!- dice Paco al ver el tótem de águila en la cabeza del divino… este se cubría los ojos por el dolor que aun sentía… Cinza toma a Azul de la mano…_

_- sígueme… yo te guiaré hasta Kaman Ek….- le dice al tiempo que la guía por la parte de atrás de él…_

_-afortunadamente Kaman Ek no eres tan alto…- le dice Azul dando un salto hasta sobre su cabeza y…- ¡TÓTEM TOCA TRANSFORMA!….- por primera vez se hace la transformación de 6 combo niños…se transformaron en toro, iguana, águila, tigrillo, murciélago y pavo real_

_-¡¡ Es hora de terminar contigo estrellita!!...- dijo Paco que lo enviste _

_- siempre había querido ver el fulgor de las estrellas de cerca… pero ¡esto es el colmo!.- dice Azul y le da una dosis de sus ondas de choque con el grito del águila_

_-yo sabía que uno brilla con luz propia, pero esto es ridículo-le dice Pilar preparándose para un combo cuádruple con la liga_

_-¡toma algo de tu brillo!- le dijo Leo mientras con sus plumas de pavo real refleja la luz convirtiéndolos en luces de colores… el Divino se cubre los ojos… mientras Serio le dice a Azul…_

_-¡es hora de la súper explosión!...._

_- ¡COMBO NIÑOS SÚPER EXPLOSIÓN! - todos concentran su poder, menos Leo… Cinza sabe que sucede…le pasa lo mismo que a ella cuando hizo la primera explosión comboniana…- Leo… concentra tu fuerza en un punto y golpea con el cuerpo la tierra…- Le dice…. Y Leo logra efectuar la súper explosión encerrando juntos al divino en un vitral de mil colores… que era su prisión original… de repente… una perla azulada sale del vitral y llega a manos de Azul…_

_- y… ¿Qué hago con esto?...- dice ella extrañada – yo sé que debe ser algo especial, será mejor que la guardemos… quizá sea de utilidad mas adelante…- dice ella mientras Leo obtiene una antorcha que había en una de las paredes de la pirámide…_

_- después de lo que acabamos de experimentar… la débil luz de esta antorcha me parecerá reconfortante…- dice mientras intenta encenderla con ayuda de un pedernal…_

_- ¿de donde sacaste eso?.- le pregunta Paco_

_- es mi pedernal… nunca salgo sin ellas…- le dice Leo mientras las frota para obtener un poco de fuego y encender la antorcha… una vez encendida la antorcha se dirigen por el pasillo hasta llegar a una escalera en forma de caracol…_

_- ¿Ahora a que divino enfrentaremos?- pregunta Paco mientras subían por las escaleras que encontraron…- de seguro no es tan poderoso yo solo podría acabar con el que sea…- dice el muy seguro de sí mismo… en eso llegan hasta el final de la escalera y entran a un nuevo nivel…_

_-Si este es el siguiente nivel ¿donde se encuentra el divino?...- dijo Cinza al no encontrar nada extraño… siguen adentrándose en la sala cuando de repente se escucha un leve estruendo y del centro de la sala aparece un divino… _

_- Soy Ek Chuah, divino de la guerra… si ustedes están aquí, eso significa que pudieron vencer a Kaman Ek… pero no será tan fácil vencerme… pero tendrán que hacerlo si quieren obtener la perla del Fuego… ¡Ríndanse y desistan de su intento!…_

_-¿No me rindo, y no lo haré ahora!…_

_- ¡cálmate paco!- le dice Azul en voz baja… _

_- a mi nadie me dice que me rinda… este es un divino que no voy a dejar que me diga que hacer!- dice Paco mientras va corriendo directo a el divino, pero lo esquiva… provocando que Paco caiga…_

_- ¡¡¡Diantres!!!- dice paco un poco enojado por haber caído…._

_-¡Nuca me vencerás combo niño!- le dice el divino tras una carcajada que solo hace enfadar mas a Paco… _

_-¡¡¡Si puedo y lo haré!!! ¡¡¡no dejaré que te burles de mi!!!…- le dice lanzándose nuevamente, pero el lo golpea con su lanza… justo en la espalda después de que el divino lo vuelve a esquivar… y Paco cae golpeándose contra un muro……_

_- Paco no puedes vencer solo…- le dice Azul _

_- ¡Si puedo!… ¡quien dice que no?…_

_- No es una pregunta, ¡te lo afirmo!.- le dice ella nuevamente sosteniéndolo de un brazo….-¡tu no eres el único aquí, somos un equipo y como tal, debemos luchar juntos!- le nuevamente… Paco se tranquiliza al sentir a Cinza tocar su brazo… el se detiene por un momento…_

_- debes calmarte, no permitas que la furia se apodere de ti, eso no te permite pensar claramente…_

_-¡tienen razón!, no debo pensar como un niño… no soy el único… ¡somos un equipo y todos estamos en esto!…- dice Paco al poder recapacitar…._

_- ¿un equipo?… ¿para que se necesita un equipo si con uno mismo se basta?… ¡no se necesita la ayuda de nadie solo los débiles lo necesitan!- dice el divino que pensaba ser muy poderoso, cuando solo es un retador…_

_-¡Estas equivocado!… ¡Ella tiene razón!, ¡somos un equipo!… que no lo haga solo no significa que sea débil…- solo haremos que la unión haga la fuerza… ¡Combo Niños….maniobra… combo filo!!! – dice paco… en eso cada quien asume su posición alrededor del divino y le damos uno secuencia de golpes uno por uno… mientras está confundido logro ver el tótem de Paco en la espalda del divino… y se lo señalo a Paco…_

_- TÓTEM TOCA TRANSFORMA…_

_- Es hora de devolverte a tu mural- dijo Pilar mientras se enredaba en el divino, presionándolo mas y mas… después lo suelta_

_-¡Toma!, este es un remolino del que no podrás salir sin ayuda- dijo Azul levantando ráfagas de aire creando un remolino y atrapando en el a Ek Chauh dando giros y quedando mareado y vulnerable_

_- ¡SÚPER EXPLOSIÓN!... todos juntos hicimos la súper explosión encerrando al divino en su antiguo portal, en eso aparece una pequeña perla roja…que llega a manos de Paco_

_- ¿Que es esto? ¿Como llego a mi esta cosa?_

_- ¿ no oyeron al divino?, al parecer obtendremos una perla por cada divino que tengamos que vencer…- dice Leo… _

_- ¡chicos..vengan!...- dice cinza desde el mural donde quedó atrapado Ek Chauh…- es una inscripción cincelada… dice… "__para obtener cada elemento por 4 niveles deberán pasar, donde la perla de cada elemento obtendrán… en cuenta hay que tener, que son 5 las perlas a obtener… el quinto elemento lo obtendrán cuando el pasado y el futuro en el presente se uniràn"_

_- __cuando el pasado y el futuro en el presente se uniràn"_

_?- se pregunta Azul…- ¿Qué querrán decir con eso?, eso es algo imposible… el pasado no puede unirse con el futuro jamás en un presente… ¿segura que tradujiste bien esa parte, Cinza?... dijo Azul revisando la incripción…_

_- si… yo también estoy extrañada y volví a repasar la inscripción, pero no tengo duda de lo que dije… _

_- pues tendremos que ir pensando que es lo que quisieron decir los divinos con eso…- les digo mientras nos dirigimos hacia otro nivel…_

_-Entonces faltan 2 perlas acabamos de obtener la roja… creo que es la del fuego, pero ¿para que las necesitamos?_

_- Lo único que sabemos, es que son necesarias, ahora necesitamos subir al siguiente nivel- nos dice Cinza con ánimo para conseguir la siguiente perla…- mientras mas pronto lleguemos terminaremos con esto mas pronto…_

_- ya quiero regresar a casa y tomar un buen baño con agua tibia…- dice Azul algo molesta… después de todo, tienen razón todos estamos cansados._

_Mientras subíamos al siguiente Nivel, todos observábamos como era la pirámide por dentro… algo realmente fascinante…_

_- Este es lugar excelente, la estructura debe tener cientos o miles de años- dice Azul admirada...- siempre había leído de la arquitectura de las Antiguas Culturas Divinas pero no había tenido la oportunidad de admirarla tan de cerca, pero no me olvido de que este lugar no es solo para admirarlo, necesitamos llegar con el creador de los divinos…_

_-Esto fue construido en honor a los divinos que los antiguos hombres consideraban dioses- nos dice Leo, mientras subimos veo cada uno de los relieves… finalmente llegamos al 3er nivel_

_-¿A que divino enfrentaremos ahora!…- dice Paco mientras todos nos poníamos alerta a ver cuando aparecía el siguiente divino.. en eso se escucha una voz estruendosa…_

_-¡Yo soy Kinich Ahuau! el divino del sol, soy considerado el divino mas perfecto que hay- dice el divino materializándose en una esquina de la sala en la que estamos…- ¡hasta aquí llegaron combo niños! - nos dice el divino irradiando fuego, tratando de detenernos con el calor insoportable que se sentía…_

_-esto me hace recordar que ¡¡¡quiero un helado!!!…- dice Pilar_

_- ¡no…Pilar!… no es hora de pensar en helados esto es importante!…- le dice Paco… en eso el se avalanza sobre ella…- ¡Pilar cuidado…!... grita Paco, ella reacciona ante una bola de fuego que se dirige directo a ella , pero Paco logra quitarla antes de que el fuego la impacte…_

_-¿Pilar estas bien?- le pregunta paco mientras la ayuda a levantarse…._

_- Eso creo, me distraje…_

_- Tengan cuidado, debemos vencerlo y conseguir la otra perla- le dice Leo,_

_- si, lo siento, no debo distraerme… pero ¿como vencerlo?… cada vez que vencemos a un divino aprendemos algo que nos haga valorar las cosas importantes, este se cree perfecto…. Entonces… _

_-¡eso es!.. Pilar diste en el punto!.- dice Cinza…. _

_-¿yo le di?.. ¿Cuando?_

_- ¿ya identificaron el tótem? ¿¿¿de quien es???.- pregunta Cinza…_

_- ya lo vi, es el tótem de Pilar..- dice Azul…_

_- perfecto… Pilar, yo lo distraeré hablándole, mientras tu tocas su tótem…_

_- Escucha bien, Divino…¿piensas que eres perfecto?, al pensar que eres perfecto solo demuestras que no lo eres…_

_-¿De que hablas?, torpe mortal, que ni siquiera puede ver…tu eres quien menos debería de osar hablarme de esa forma y mucho menos hablarme de perfección… ¡tu no eres nadie!…_

_- Si lo fueras, no actuarías como los demás quieren, si no como tu mismo… y nadie es perfecto…_

_- ¡Eso es verdad!... y nadie le habla asi a Cinza…!.- le dice Leo enojado…_

_-- ja, ja, ja… ¿miren quien me habla de perfección? La mortal mas imperfecta que puede existir!!!_

_- tal vez yo no pueda ver, pero tú, que puedes hacerlo y te crees perfecto… ¡no puedes ver mas allá de tu nariz!..._

_- … o ¿pudiste advertir que tocaría tu tótem?- dice Pilar desde atrás de él…al tiempo que …_

_-¡TÓTEM TOCA TRANSFORMA!_

_-¡¡Chicos cúbranse los oídos ahora!!- les grita Cinza y junto con Azul, hacen un sonido ensordecedor provocando que el divino sufra un gran dolor de cabeza y oídos sin que nosotros resultemos lesionados…_

_- Acaso Creen que eso me detendrá?... Ilusos mortales…- nos dice en tono irónico Kinich Ahuau…_

_-¿Te duele la cabeza don perfecto?... - le dijo Paco lanzándose en forma de bola logrando derribar al divino*_

_- ¡¡¡ COMBO NIÑOS, SUPER EXPLOSIÓN!!!_

_Logramos encerrarlo, en su mural que no era tan perfecto como el, pues le faltaban partes, después de advertir la "perfección" del mural, una perla verde aparece enfrente de Pilar y la toma…_

_- ya Solo nos falta una, para llegar hasta la cima- dijo Cinza, _

_- Entonces, no nos quedemos aquí, la perla no llegará así como así- dijo Paco comenzando el camino hacia el otro nivel pare enfrentar al ultimo divino…_

_- tengo una idea chicos… este divino lo enfrentaré yo, ustedes crucen y suban hasta el siguiente nivel, sin duda debe ser el final de la pirámide- les digo… mientras subimos al siguiente nivel_

_- Pero Serio… no creo que sea conveniente, no debemos separarnos, todos tenemos que llegar juntos hasta la cima…- dice Leo_

_- lo sé, pero tal vez así ahorremos tiempo…_

_- ¿y si no puedes con él?...- dice Azul preocupada…_

_- por supuesto que si podré… tengo algo pendiente que hacer y no permitiré que un Divino me lo impida…_

_- No estoy de acuerdo… somos un equipo, Serio… no permitiré que te quedes solo…- dice Cinza_

_- ni yo…- dice Pilar…_

_- Mucho menos yo, no permitiré que te diviertas solo, yo también quiero divertirme…- dice Paco_

_-todos estamos de acuerdo, Serio… no queremos ganar tiempo, queremos obtener las perlas… y poder tener nuestros elementos…- dice Azul…_

_- ¡Miren ese mural!... esta enorme.- dice Pilar cuando llegamos a la sala del ultimo nivel…_

_- sí, parece que este divino es muy importante… miren cuantos objetos hay como ofrenda…- dice Leo_

_- ¡shh! Guarden silencio chicos…- les dice Cinza…- puedo percibir una presencia en este lugar.._

_- por supuesto… somos nosotros..- dice Paco…_

_- no, esta es diferente… parece ser…- no termina de decir la frase cuando de repente, del mural de la pared principal sale un rayo que se dirigía directamente a Azul y Pilar que estaban juntas… Cinza se arroja empujándolas… _

_- ¿chicos… están bien?- pregunta Cinza en el suelo… estámos pasmados, todo sucedió en cuestión de segundso…-¿chicos?.- vuelve a preguntar… _

_- si, estamos bien Cinza- alcanza a decir Azul que aun no sabe que es lo que sucedió…_

_- ¿Pero que pasó?- pregunta Pilar_

_- tengan cuidado… al parecer es un divino invisible.- dice Leo… _

_-por eso Cinza puede percibirlo, pero nosotros no…_

_- chicos… aplaudan…- les dice Cinza…_

_-¿aplaudirle a un Divino?... ¿solo porque es invisible?..._

_- entonces hablen, griten, lo que sea pero hagan ruido…..- les pide Cinza… _

_- creo saber que es lo que quiere hacer… usar su habilidad para detectar al Divino….- dice Azul…_

_- el divino debe estar por aquí, al menos que sea un fantasma, tiene materia y la materia se detecta…- en eso se escucha una voz…_

_-Soy Yum Kaax divino de la fertilidad y vida, sé porque están aquí, pero desde este momento les digo, que no conseguirán la ultima perla, no llegaran con el creador Hunab Ku-_

_- Eso ya lo hemos oido 3 veces mas… y mira ya donde vamos- Dice Paco_

_- pero yo soy diferente, ante mi, la vida se puede dar o… quitar…- les dice el Divino lanzándonos otro rayo… Cinza se anticipa al movimiento y logra desviar el rayo con una especie de bandeja de plata que obtuvo de las ofrendas…_

_- ¿como puedes hacer eso?, Cinza- pregunta Leo…_

_- el divino hace un movimiento para poder lanzar el rayo… es justo cuando puedo ver su silueta… lo raro es que no puedo percibirlo si hacen ruido…_

_- ¿así que tu tienes la habilidad de ver sin poder mirar?.- dice el divino… gracias por decírmelo… y enseguida lanza varios rayos por todos lados… Cinza se concentra en poder desviar cada uno, pero no se da cuenta que el divino está detrás de ella…materializado…_

_- ¡Adiós, mortal!..- le dice detrás de ella… ella no reacciona a tiempo… y el divino la __sorprende aprisionándola__ por el cuello __para después arrojarla__ contra el muro en donde se golpea la cabeza… y en seguida le lanza un rayo que rebota descomponiéndose en varias luces pequeñas que caen en su cara…_

_-¡Noooo!_

_- ¡Cinza!... - grita leo corriendo hasta donde ella se encuentra inconsciente… no le importó la lluvia de luces que parecía verse por los rayos lanzados por Yum Kaax… Paco toma la bandeja que traía Cinza como escudo y la utiliza para hacer rebotar los rayos contra el mismo divino quien nuevamente desaparece, mientras Leo protege con su cuerpo al de Cinza al tiempo que trata de hacer que ella reaccione… pero no lo logra… _

_- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?, ella era la única que podía percibirlo…- dice Pilar con tristeza mirando hacia donde están Leo y Cinza…_

_- ¡no podemos permitir que esto nos venza!- les digo muy molesto…- ¡no llegamos hasta aquí para que él nos detenga!..._

_- ¡debe de haber alguna manera de poder vencerlo!_

_- si, la hay… y por ella es que lo haré… dice Leo tomando a Cinza entre sus brazos…_

_- Serio… tu simbolizas la tierra… es justo la ultima perla que nos falta, ya cada uno ha obtenido su perla tocando su tótem, eso significa que solo falta el tuyo_

_- ¿pero cómo?... no puedo percibirlo como lo hace Cinza…_

_- unos de los trucos que me enseñó mi padre, es a materializar lo que no es materia… pero para eso, debo usar mi propia energía… pero solo por unos segundos… el tiempo suficiente para que busques el tótem y lo toques…_

_- ¿y tu no resultarás afectado?_

_- si ella se arriesgó… ¿Por qué no he de hacerlo yo también?- dice mirando a Cinza aún inconsciente… _

_- cuídala, Paco…- le dice mientras se la entrega a Paco en sus brazos…_

_- por supuesto que lo haré… con mi vida si es necesario…_

_- ¿Listo serio?_

_- siempre estoy listo…_

_-recuerda, solo serán unos segundos…- dice mientras toma una posición tipo flor de loto… los rayos seguían cayendo por todos lados… Pilar es quien se dedico a desviarlos con la bandeja de plata, mientras Leo tomaba su posición… en eso… el divino logra materializarse… yo, Serio, buscando mi tótem, logro verlo en la frente del divino… _

_- __¡Azul… catapulta Combo…!- le grito… Azul se coloca en el suelo de espaldas y Serio salta sobre ella usando la fuerza de piernas de los dos como impulso logrando "volar" hasta la frente de Yum Kaax… _

_-¡TÓTEM TOCA TRANSFORMA!..._

_- y todos, menos Leo y Cinza nos pudimos transformar…Paco se acerca al mural donde se encuentran las ofrendas a Yum Kaax y las tira al suelo colocando a Cinza en su lugar… _

_- perdóname por tener que dejarte aquí… pero no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados…- le dice Paco a Cinza en su oido… y en seguida se dirige hacia la batalla…tenemos rodeados a Yum Kaax, Pilar lo aprisiona mientras Azul le arroja una de sus ráfagas de aire… Paco logra tirarlo mientras yo lo hago que pruebe mis garras…_

_- las manos son para crear… no para destruir… y has hecho lo contrario de lo que representas… ¡eso merece un castigo!- le digo mientras inicio la súper explosión con un puñetazo contra el suelo del salón…pronto los demás me secundan… y logramos encerrar a Yum Kaax en el mural, pero cuando el entró en el mural… pequeñas luces salen salpicando el sitio por el que Yum Kaax entro a su prisión… cayendo nuevamente en el rostro de Cinza… después sale la perla disparada y la tomo con mis manos de un salto…._

_- ¡Paco..¿Cómo se te ocurrió dejar ahí a Cinza?!- le digo muy molesto… tengo la esperanza de que ella aún esté bien… inmediatamente corremos hace ella y hacia Leo que esta inconsciente en el suelo por el esfuerzo de materializar a Yum Kaax…_

_- Cinza… por favor... despierta…- le digo mientras la sostengo en brazos… pero esta muy fría… no respira… no tiene pulso… mi corazón siente un latigazo… mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas…mis piernas se doblan cayendo de rodillas al piso… abrazo con fuerza a Cinza… - ¡no… no puede ser!-digo entre dientes… los chicos se acercan detrás de mí… Paco trae a leo que apenas si puede moverse… quien al darse cuenta se separa de Paco y tropezando llega a un lado de ella… _

_- Serio… Por... favor… coloca a Cinza en el suelo…- me pide Leo… muy Serio…apenas pudiendo hablar… Leo la revisa… y comienza a sonreír… nosotros lo vemos extrañados…_

_- creo que Leo se esta volviendo loco…- dice Pilar…_

_- no Pilar… no estoy loco…- dice Leo…- ¡Me asustaste, Cinza!… por un momento pensé que te había perdido…- le dice a Cinza quien sigue sin reaccionar…_

_- Leo… Cinza está… - le _

_- ¡NO!... No lo digas… ¡ella aún está aquí…!_

_- sí, pero…_

_- es que ¿no lo entienden?... de alguna forma ella lo recordó…_

_- ¿de que estás hablando?...- le digo extrañado…_

_- Cinza no está muerta… está en animación suspendida…_

_CONTINUARA…._


End file.
